Chinoike
by Lang-Fa
Summary: What will happen when a rich good girl experince passion, love, sex, friendship, pain, and maybe even more? When a rich girl meets a gang leader she will change for the good or the worst? S


n/a: Hey everybody! I'm back with a whole new story!

Summary: She was a rich girl that just vistied Hong Kong for her summer vacation but when she arrived she was in a middle of a gang war. Hoppng to go back to her hometown Sakura was stuck with a dangerous gang "Wolves".. Will she survive with the leader or break down. What will happen when a rich good girl experince passion, love, sex, friendship, pain, and maybe even more. ONE SHOT!

* * *

Chinoike

Chp1

* * *

"Huh?" emerald eyes flutterd opened "What is that sound?" Sakura Kinomoto had been sleeping and was woken up by the nosies outside of her hotel room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up walking toward a nearby window and lifting a curtain open.. lights being held as weapons as the stars watched the teenagers below them go crazyof the summer night claming that it was thiers. 

Her emerald eyes glowed but quickly sadden.. "I wish I was like that.." she said.. Sunndenly her eyes lighten up again as a yellow light blub appeared ontop of her head and her index finger sticking up in the air (n/a: think of Takeshi only with a light bulb on his head) she picked up her pink cell that was inside a little pink purse and she click the speed dial and the phone began to ring.

"Pick me up." was all she said as she hung up quickly and went to her closet and smiled exictedly. "This is gonna be so fun!" she smiled. She reached out for her remote and turned it on while dressing.. humming happliy ingoring everything but her ..

_"I am here to report a news that is really dangerous and is top secrect.. I am here to imform you NOT to go outside this night. There is no reason I should tell you but stay inside." said the purple voilet haired news reporter._

Sakura turned off the tv as the door opened showing a butler. Sakura walked toward her purse and took her cell phone in her other hand and smiled as she walked off the hotel and walked away happliy humming.

* * *

"Ah! This is so pretty! Hong Kong is so cool!" she said as a five year old "Madame Sakura where do you want me to drop you off?" said the gray haired old man. Sakura's eyes flickered with lights as she kept her emerald eyes out in the window. 

"Here! Drop me off here." she said exictedly the butler had a worried look on "But Madame Sakura. Your father said not to go into a bar like this withou-" "it's okay Will! It's okay." she said as she unlocked the doors "Madame maybe I should excort you-"

"No Will. I'll go by myself.. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself.. I'm not a little girl no more." she took off to the bar as it's neon flashing lights burst intothousands of fire carckers. "I'll come and pick you up later okay, Madame?" Before he had any response Sakura was already gone..

_..I'm a big girl I can take care of myself.. I'm not a little girl no more..._ "Your right.. and your changing so quickly.." he said with a worried look on his face as he took off and went his way back to the hotel of Hong Kong.

* * *

As everybody in the bar dance around celebrating summer's break Sakura walked in with a style that no one seen,she walked with grace, fashion, and dance. Every teenage boy stared at her as ifshe was a peice of meat and they were the hungry dogs.

She looked around and sawtwo other groups on the right side with Phonix sign on their arms and the left side a cat-like signs on their leftarms. Eyes still on her Sakura walked over to the bar tender as the music started to play.

"What's going to be ma'am?" said the bartender. "Coke." she said abit cheery. Sakura's eyes scanned the large but crowded room.. teenagers kissing, making out, laughing, and not caring about anything but having fun.

This was what she wanted.. a place that she could just be herself.. instead of feeling as if she was a five year old baby.

Again her eyes scanned the room as she got up and took her coke that the bartender just setted on the table, Sakura walked around the place her eyes remaining on the floor.. a flash of blue eyes glared at her.

But Sakura didn't seem to notice.. as Sakura walked nearby a table of teenager as the same age as her. She notice that a amber eyed guy was eyeing her.. she had a feeling she didn't like this guy.. but there was something intersting about the19 year old teen.

Not noticing thesame blue eyed girl pushed heronto anearby chair, her coke spilled onto the floor as she was about the smash onto somthing hard..

* * *

Some one's POV (not really told by him/her)

"Are you too ready?" asked a blue haired 19 year old teen. A purple haired girl with waist lenght haired nodded, "I setted it just right under the chair nearby the corner." the amber eyed 19 year old nodded.. "So how long is his thing?" he asked out of the question "What do you mean?" Eriol, the blue haired guy asked looking at Tomoyo the purple haired 18 year old sitting beside him.

"I mean how long is this thing between you two going to stop? Yesterday you just found out you liked eachother and it's sickening me!" he wailed as she took a sip of his beer (n/a:beer taste nasty.. I havent tried it but I smells nasty.) and gulped it down his thraot.

Eriol glared at him.

"What about_ you_, Syaoran?" he said mocking him "What about me?" asked the amber eyed guy asked reaching a hand and shuffling his chocolate bangs. "What had gotton into you? Ever sinceshe lef-" when Eriol periced into Syaoran's face.. his amber eyeswas covered by his brown thick bangs.

"Don't you dear talk about her. All you need to know was that she's a total bitch and all bitches are like that." he said. "ALl bitches are like that.. nothing more but pleasure." His eyes scanned threw the making out teenagers and landed on a emerald eyed girl.. he had never seen her before. She looked rich with all that new stuff that she had put on.. _another slut_..he told himself.

For some reason he hated her... maybe because of his belief in women.. or was it because that she was here only becuase of showing off her looks and her riches? All of a sunnden the girl was heavly pushed down onto the floor.. what was happening?

"Syaoran! It's not our's..something's starting countdown.. we've been tricked!" Eriol yelled.. but all Syaoran cared was of saving that green eyed girl. "Take care of the others.. go back to the hide out NOW!" Syaoran ordered.He ran toward the girl that was to on the ground..

5

"Hey! Hey!" she was unfocus.. the drink she had in her hands was cracked into peices and the girl's face washalf covered with remaing glass. He took her in his arms..

4

"Hey! Wake up!" he yelled slapping his hand onto her cheek. He notice that the girl was bleeding badly. He looked around tryingto find an opening.. everybody had dissapeared.

3

"Wake up. Damn it!" he swore. taking the girl into his arms and carrying her bridal style, he raned down the hall and tried to opened the door. "Shit! Those bitches locked the door!"

2

Smoke started to appeared.. revealing a gasy smoke..Running and trying to find a opening he knocked a window out with his right hand and ran out of the window.

1

KABOOM!

Safefully he and the girl was safe.. his hand was bleeding badly.. and also was the girl's face. He took a glance at the girl as his vision blurred. "Your.. okay now.." a small smiled appeared but he fainted. "Syaoran!" he new that was Eriol and the others.. "Why didn't they go back to the hide out?.. Damn it.." as he mumbled and he blacked out..

* * *

TBC!

N/a: Will you update? A one shot story. Tell me if you like it okay?

Review!

R&R


End file.
